Contract Break
by Mistress of Potatoes
Summary: Loki confessses his love to lucy, and screws up? Will he get her back? Will she create a new contract with him?  PS it's just like battle of fairy tail, but with extras.
1. Confession

**The contract break**

**Chapter one: Confession**

Today it was just another mission with natsu, that is what lucy thinks, but it's not. Today a certain spirit will confess his love to her, that spirit is Leo the Lion (aka Loki). He will pick the moment he will have to save her.

"Lucy! Lucy!", "I FOUND THE PERFECT JOB FOR US!", "What's the job? If it's enough to pay the rent I'm in!". "The reward is 140,000, enough for me and you! All we have to do is kill a giant worm!", "WHAT! THAT'S GROSS!". "But hear this, it only stays underground. The ground it lives in is as hard as steel, all you do is call that maid of yours and I do the fighting!", "Ok! Lets go!". "Aye!" , "WHEN DID YOU GET HERE CAT?".

Just like that they set of to the territory of the underground worm. "GATE OF THE MAIDEN, I OPEN THEE!", "What shall I do for you princess?", "Dig a tunnel until you find a worm, when you find it can you lead natsu in there, ok?".

Virgo sunk to the ground and dug for minutes, finally she found the worm, it was sleeping in a underground cave . Virgo popped up from the ground behind lucy, "I found the worm princess.". Lucy screamed in surprise, "Oh, ok. NATSU! SHE FOUND THE WORM!". "I'm all fired up!", at the speed of a train natsu ran into all the tunnels virgo dug. "YOU IDIOT! SHE WAS GOING TO LEAD YOU THERE!", all the noise natsu made woke the worm up. The worm popped up from the ground it was in mid-air, "WHAT! I THOUGH IT WOULDN'T COME OUT FROM THE GROUND!".

"I think a explanation is in order, you all know natsu. He can't read that well…".

(Back to the story) The worm was about to land on lucy, a flash of bright light appeared, and a voice. "LION FLARE!", the worm was blinded by the bright light and lucy was out of the way. Lucy found herself in loki's arms, "Does this ALWAYS happen in your missions?". "Umm… kinda.".

"COME OUT HERE YOU FAT EXUSE FOR A WORM!" , the worm was offended by his words. The worm started an all out fight with natsu. "Lucy, I have something to tell you." , "What is it?", "Umm.. Don't think I'm joking, ok?".

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY!", Suddenly a jet of flames hit a few centimeters away. "ARE YOU ON YOUR SIDE OR THE WORM'S!, "I love you lucy and that will never change!", "Just when lucy was going to scream another insult at natsu. "Do you love me lucy?", lucy stepped up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "That is my answer." , "Somebody's in love!", "SHUT UP AND FIGHT THAT WORM!".

There was a explosion, guts and bits scattered everywhere. "I DID IT!" , "YOU IDIOT!" The two screamed in unison while shaking off the bits of guts. "When they looked around happy was gone. "Where is happy?", "I dunno, maybe he's spreading rumors about you. Loki.".

"THAT SHITTY CAT! I'm going to rip his wings off when we get back." Lucy said that in her scariest tone yet, "G-gotta go!" Natsu ran away at the speed of a cheetah with it's tail on fire, lucy walked to the client's house and receive the reward with loki.

When she opened the doors of the guild all eyes were on her, lucy made her way to the bar and sat down. "So, I hear you and loki are dating.", "Where do you learn nonsense like that mirajane?", "From this." Mirajane pulled out a picture of lucy kissing loki on the the cheek, "Happy flew over magnolia and dropped them down.".

Lucy turned her head and saw happy chewing on his fish. Lucy ran to him at her top speed, but something was stopping her. "Calm down princess I don't think that's so bad." She looked back and found loki grabbing her top. "It's the couple!", "Kiss her!" . All the guild members called out requests at the two, "Shall we do as they say princess?", "Just to shut them up!", lucy grabbed loki by the collar pulled him down and kissed him on the lips, the whole guild cheered when their lips met. Lucy ran home after that, she was engulfed by embarrassment.

Erza walked over to loki with her scariest look, "If you hurt her I will cut your limbs off one by one…"And I will barbeque you on a spit!" Loki stared at Natsu and Erza in fear and ran out of the guild doors and to lucy's house. Loki burst the door open and ran in, "Loki? What's wrong?".

"Your team threatened to kill me if I hurt you.", "I don't think you will.". She kissed him on the lips. Loki blushed at lucy's words, "Uh… Shouldn't you be going back?" Loki looked out the window it was getting dark, "See you tonight beautiful!" Loki kissed lucy on the cheek, before she could reply he went back to the spirit world.

"I swear, out of all men, the ones wearing tuxes are the stupidest!". Lucy walked over to her desk and wrote in her novel, she remembered how impatient levy was waiting for her to finish her novel. So she stayed up late writing, she was still in her usual clothes.

Lucy was writing for so long that she forgot to take a bath, she looked at the clock. It was 12:30am, "I really should be going to bed." Lucy said to herself, she was strecthing then she heard high heels. She knelt down and pressed her head down to the floor, she saw high heels.

Lucy wasn't stupid she wanted to know what was going on, so she tied her whip to her window ans jumped out of it and hanging on the whip. She could only catch a glimpse inside of her house, she saw loki with a group of girls. Lucy was shocked to see him, "See you tomorrow night ladies!".

He was looking around the house for lucy, he spotted her whip hanging from the window. He walked towards the window, by the time he arrived at the window, lucy had let go of the whip and ran away. Lucy didn't know what to do, she just ran into the guild, no one was there.

She leaned against the wall and cried, erza came out of her room with a lamp in her hand. "Lucy? Are you ok? What happened?", "What's going on? I'm sleepy." Mirajane yawned. She was surpised to see lucy crying, and a key missing from her belt. She couldn't notice which one. "Lucy? Are you ok?", "Spirits are jerks." , that was the only words lucy could get out of her mouth.

Note: If you think this sucks, i'm sorry this is my second story. And to be continued in chap 2: Forgiveness


	2. Forgiveness

**The Contract Break**

**Chapter 2: Forgiveness**

"Here, have some coffee." Mirajane handed lucy some coffee, she was still in her jammies, and all of the girls who stayed in the girl's dorms were in the guild hall, and they could hear the snores of the guys who were sleeping in thier dorms. Levy was sitting beside the heartbroken girl patting her back, "I should have never trusted that playboy…".

Erza was doing hand signs to levy to do something. "Uhh… It's not your fault.", suddenly loki went in the guild doors, "There you are lucy…?". All the girls were shooting him dearth glares, "Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armour!" Loki saw a sea of blades pointing towards him.

"Stay away from her." Loki was staring at lucy, he saw tears. "What's wrong lucy?", "How could you! You said you love me and you go date other girls?", "I'm sorry! But's it's a habbit!". "If you don't quit your habbit you'll lose me, which you already have. I'm breaking your contract.", "You're bluffing."

Loki was fading away to the spirit world. "LUCY!", he tried to reach out to her but he was already back in the spirit world. "Warned you, leo." He turned around and saw aries, "But I can't help it! There just as beautiful as she is!". "She's not like you, her heart is much more fragile.", "Well i'm going to see her.". Loki tried to get out, but he couldn't, "What's going on? Why can't I get out?", "She broke your contract, she wasn't joking.".

Back in the human world natsu and happy were walking to lucy's house, "I can't wait eat all her food! Especially her junk food!", "Tch, fish tastes much better!". "As if!", "Huh? I stepped on something!".

Happy lifted his foot and found loki's key. "Isn't that key lucy's?", "Lets give it back to her!", "Aye!". Happy grabbed natsu on the vest and carried him to fairy tail."Hey lucy! We got your key!", lucy grabbed it and clenched it in her hand, she threw it out of the window, it flew far away from the guild. "I thought that was yours?", "Not anymore! I don't give a crap about those stupid zodiac keys!". Erza was making hand signals to natsu to shut up and go away, natsu walked away from the blond and went to the table where gray was. "What' wrong with her?", "I heard she rejected loki.". While the two were having their conversation. Happy flew to lucy, "You need to pay your rent right?" Happy had a piece of paper in his paws. "Miss Fairy tail Contest? Reward, 500,000 jewel?", "Oh yeah! Booze money! I'm in!", "This is another battle yet to be won!", "Participating is important!". Erza and cana cocked a brow when they heard mirajane's sentence. "The harvest festival is in 3 days! Also is the miss fairy tail contest!".

After 3 days of facials, makeovers and pampering it was time for the contest. After cana, erza, bisca, levy and mirajane. It was lucy's turn, before she could appeal to the audience evergreen showed up. "Don't look into her eyes!", lucy did as gray asked. Suddenly laxus and the raijin tribe appeared.

"These women are my hostages, if you break my rules I will shatter them one by one.", "What rules?", "This is the battle of fairy tail. The rules are simiple, find me and the raijin tribe and defeat us. Then all the women will be freed!" Then a flash of light appeared, laxus and the raijin tribe was gone. The master was extremely mad at laxus for ruining the harvest festival, "I! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!". The master ran with the other wizzards of fairy tail, then he bounced off a invisible wall. Makarov looked up and saw writing in mid air, "Fried's runes?". Mini master remained calm. Lucy was running with laki to find laxus, "We'll never find him!", "Don't give up lucy!" Laki said in a cheerful voice.

Suddenly runes appeared in mid air. "Only the strongest wizard can pass?", "That only leaves us one choice… FIGHT! GATE OF THE MAIDEN I OPEN THEE! VIRGO!", "Is it time for punishment princess?", "Yes! Take her out!", "Wood make! The Distance between two is forever!". None of the logs hit virgo, se drilled through them with her digger magic, virgo drilled through the logs and to laki, she kicked her in the face then she passed out. Virgo gave lucy bow and went back to the spirit world. Lucy was running low on power, suddenly bickslow's toys showed up and shot at her.

"What the hell!". Lucy dodged all of their blasts, "GATE OF THE ARCHER, I OPEN THEE! SAGTARIUS!", "Did you call moshi moshi?", "Aim for those flying things." Sagitarius missed all of the dolls, they were just too fast. Then lucy ran out of magic, sagitarius went back to the spirit world. "Sorry about this cosplay girly." All of his five dolls aimed for lucy, then they shot. "AHH!", "Sorry but you lost cosplay princess! HAHAHA! BARYON FORMATION!" Lucy couldn't move a muscle, she was out cold, she was about to die.

In the spirit world loki was watching lucy being beat up, he wanted to do something to save his beloved. "AHHG! LET ME THROUGH!" He was banging on his gate to the human world, suddenly it cracked. He was in the human world. Then he saw lucy a few meters away from him, above her was the dolls charging up for a attack. Loki ran to her and scooped her up just before the dolls shot. Loki put her down somewhere safe, and gave bickslow and muderous look, "You're loki!", "HOW DARE YOU HURT HER! REGULUS IMPACT!" His move was loaded with so much energy it glowed even 10 miles away. Bickslow's dolls tried to block him but it was so powerful it went through the dolls. Bickslow was blown far away from where he was.

Loki ran to lucy's side and shook her to wake her up, "Lucy, lucy..." She woke up and saw loki, "What are you doing here? I thought you were forced into the spirit world.", "I love you, I know I screwed up, but I only love you.", "Well... I forgive you." Just when they were about to kiss, they heard a voice. "Can you hear me? This is warren! You need to destroy the lacrima in the sky!", "Let me." Loki said.

He shout out 5 regulus impacts at the lacrima, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! JUST SHOOTING ONE WILL KILL YOU!", "I would die to prove my love to you... Anyways spirit won't die.", "But you can feel pain!", "It's ok.".

"Lucy!", "Happy!", "Loki looks pretty beat up." Happy said, "Help me carry him back to the guild.", "Aye sir!" Happy said while grabbing on the loki's shoulder.

Lucy and happy carried loki back to the guild , "You ok?" Lucy said while putting loki on the bench, "Yeah... Um, lucy... Will you forgive me?", "Of course I will, you saved me." Lucy hugged loki and he reached into his pocket. "Here." In his hands was his key, "Don't throw it away again, I could have never found it.", "Sure.".

"You should go back to the spirit world and rest!", "Fine, I'll go.", "Bye." Lucy gave him a kiss on the cheek and he disapeared back to the spirit world, in his realm was aquarius. "Told you she would get a boyfriend." Loki snapped to aquarius.

THE END!

Note: I'm sorry I didn't properly finish the story, cuz something was wrong with the fanfiction typing thingy mebab and it didn't save what I wrote properly.


End file.
